Goodbye, Love
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: Ely knew Nathaniel had to leave... eventually. She just was hoping that day wouldn't come. Nathaniel and Ely's last goodbye, set after The Way It Once Was. Sad fluffy stuff.


A/N: Chronologically, this takes place after all the other Ely and Nate fics until they reunite in The Way It Will Be. I've been feeling the need to write fluff for some reason lately and Ely and Nate fluff is my favorite fluff. And besides, their final goodbye needed to be written. XD Enjoy! If you haven't read anything involving Eilonwy Cousland and Nathaniel Howe, their story is featured in The Way It Once Was. It was my first fanfiction ever, so it's a bit rough and is probably in need of a re-write, but I've left it up since people still seem to enjoy it and it still carries the essence of their love and stuff. They also have two other one-shots, a Day in Denerim and Wait For Me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Goodbye, Love<span>_

_**...**_

The blankets were warm and Eilonwy snuggled deeper under them, trying to pretend this day had not come. The day she had been dreading for months. Years, even, if she was honest with herself. Today was the day he was leaving. Her Nathaniel. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of going through a whole day without seeing him, seeing his smile, or hearing his laugh. She snuggled deeper and covered her head. Maybe if she wished it hard enough, it wouldn't really be today.

A loud knock sounded on her door. "Go away," she yelled, stubbornly hiding beneath her covers.

She heard a sigh and a soft thump, like someone had leaned their head against the door. "Ely, please come out," she heard someone say, and it was him.

She bit her lip, but stayed under the covers. "I don't want to!"

"Fine, then I shall come in there after you," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She closed her eyes and listened as the door clicked open. She heard footsteps across the stone floor, walking steadily towards her. A hand tugged on her blanket.

"Go away," she muttered.

Another sigh, and his hand settled on her head, ruffling her hair through the fabric. "And to think, here I was hoping to spend my last day in Ferelden with my grumpy wife-to-be," he drawled.

She pushed the covers back so that her light blue eyes were peeking out. "That's why I don't want to see you," she said.

Nathaniel raised a brow at her. "What? Maker's breath, why?"

She pushed the covers back further, tucking them under her chin. Bits of her long, black hair poked out, and her bangs were tangled together in a clump. "If I see you, I have to say goodbye," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nathaniel had been a constant part of her life since she was a child. He had simply always been around. And saying goodbye wasn't something she had ever had to do, with anyone. She didn't like it. It hurt too much.

He chuckled and knelt down, locking his eyes with hers. "Ely, my love, if you stay here all day, won't you regret not seeing me one last time?"

Her eyes widened as she thought of the years to come, the years without him, and the thought of spending a single second without him made her heart clench. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Get dressed and meet me by the stables," he replied.

After he left, she sat up and shoved the blanket off her. Her long, brown nightdress was still tangled around her legs and she wiggled to free them. She scratched the top of her head and yawned, before standing up and walking over to her dressing table.

She glared at herself a moment in her small hand mirror before running her brush through her tangled hair. She got dressed quickly and hurried out the door. She passed the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cheese, something to eat before she met with him.

When she arrived at the stables, he was there, with both of their horses harnessed and readied. She swallowed the last bite of cheese and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen back to sleep," he said dryly.

Her smile turned into a frown and she stomped over to him. She grabbed the reins of her horse from him and glared. "Prat," she said.

Nathaniel laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, don't look so sullen, my clumsy girl! Smile for me, so that I might have a pleasant memory to keep me while I'm gone."

Ely frowned harder and buried her face in his tunic. "I don't want to," she mumbled, causing him to laugh again. The sound was deep and rumbly against her cheek. "Don't laugh, it isn't funny!" she pouted.

He squeezed her tight and she clung to his shirt. "I don't want you to go. Can't you tell your father you don't want to?" she asked.

Nathaniel shook his head. "But I _do_ want to, Ely. I want to see a bit of the world, prove myself in it. I wouldn't be a very fine husband if all I've seen of Thedas is a small corner of Ferelden."

"Then be a less fine husband, I don't care," she retorted.

He held back another laugh. "It's only for a couple years. The time will pass quickly and I'll write you everyday, I promise."

She sighed and pulled back, looking up at him. He grinned and bent down, brushing his lips gently across her own. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, still gripping his tunic in her hands. He broke the kiss first, and leaned his head against hers. "Come now, I had something planned for us, lest you make me forget," he said wryly.

She chuckled, despite herself, and climbed atop her horse. She clicked her heels and bid Aska to turn, following Ryu to wherever it was Nathaniel was taking her. As they trotted, Eilonwy quickly realized they were heading for the ocean. She smiled, think of the time she had caught him bathing there. It was something he still didn't know about, that secret glimpse she had seen. She blushed, thinking of the moment and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Nathaniel looked back at her, one brow raised. "Did I miss something funny?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing!" she said quickly, perhaps too quickly.

He tsked at her and she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're going to keep a secret from your future husband, Ely?" he asked, feigning shock.

She nodded her head and smiled. "That sounds about right," she replied, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine! Keep your secrets, minx," he said, still chortling.

The sea breeze blew her hair and it whipped across her face, getting in her mouth and covering her eyes. She struggled with the long tangle of locks until she felt Nathaniel's hands on hers. He smoothly pulled all her hair back and used a strap of leather to keep it in a low ponytail.

He smiled at her, his gray eyes twinkling. "There now, better?" he asked, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

She nodded, eyes locked on his lips. She wanted him to kiss her, but was embarrassed to say anything. She cleared her throat. "I-" she began, blushing.

Nathaniel raised his brow and looked down at her, a wicked half-smile on his face. She was so easy to read, his Ely. He bent down and kissed her, gripping her lightly by the chin. He felt her sigh and tried to resist the urge he had to lay her down in the sand and spend the day making love to her.

He pulled back, making her frown again. He smiled and used his thumb to smooth out her furrowed brow. "You're cute when you frown," he said.

Then he quickly got down from his horse, before his desire got the better of his sense. He walked over to the rocks and climbed atop, looking out across the sea.

He heard Ely climb up after him and pointed. "Look, Ely. I'll be just over there. When you miss me, you can come here, and look across the ocean, and know I'll be there, looking for you, too."

She blocked the sun with one hand and looked out to where he was pointing. "I wish I could go with you," she said morosely.

His heart fluttered. "Me, too," he replied.

She leaned against his side and he placed his arm around her shoulder. "I hate the Free Marches," she said.

He squeezed her arm. "Me, too."

The breeze was cool and Eilonwy shivered. Nathaniel looked down at the top of her head and shifted, so that his cloak was partially wrapped around her body. "Why didn't you wear something warmer?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I like this better," she said, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her head. "You _are_ a minx," he mumbled with a laugh.

She bit her lip. "You won't forget me, will you?" she asked.

He moved so that he stood in front of her, both arms wrapped around her. "I'd sooner forget how to breathe," he said softly. "You don't know how to make saying goodbye any easier, do you?" he said, voice wavering slightly.

"I hate goodbyes," she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, trying to ignore the way his heart was clenching. "My ship will be here soon, will you come to the docks with me?"

She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Come then, we should hurry, or it might leave without me."

Ely paused and then sighed, wishing she had the courage to really make him late. She turned and walked back to Aska, her heart heavy.

It wasn't a long ride to the docks, and it was made to seem all the quicker by how much they both dreaded reaching it. The sharp scent of fish and sweat permeated the air, and seagulls cried out as they came upon the docks. Nathaniel's family was there, waiting, and so was hers.

Rendon Howe had a slight frown on his face as he watched them approach and Delilah seemed tearful. "See, Father, I assured you he would not be late," she said, a watery smile on her face as she waved at them.

Fergus grinned. "Good, you're finally here. Got the sappy goodbye out of the way, eh?"

Oriana smacked him lightly on the arm. "Fergus! Don't tease your sister so, I'm sure it is hard enough," she chastised. He rubbed the sore spot and apologized.

"Noisy git," Eilonwy muttered, getting down from her horse.

Nathaniel chuckled under his breath as he greeted his father. "I'm not late, am I? What's with all the fuss?" he joked.

Delilah sniffed. "Oh, you jerk!" she said and hugged her brother.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his sister. "'Lilah..." he began.

"Oh, I know, I know!" she exclaimed. ""We hardly see each other, 'Lilah'. You won't even notice I'm gone". Well, I will too notice, because you shall be so much further away!" she cried.

Nathaniel stifled a sigh and patted her on the back. "You worry too much," he mumbled.

Thomas stepped forward and clasped hands with him, after Delilah had moved away to greet Eilonwy. "Be safe, Brother," was all he said.

Fergus clasped him on the back. "Yes, be safe, and stay away from taverns," he warned, half-joking.

Nathaniel chuckled and shook his head. "You just brought that up to worry your sister," he replied.

A horn blew and Nathaniel looked over at the ship that was to take him across the sea, so far from everything he had known. Suddenly, something knocked into him from behind and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He turned, and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Tears fell from them and the sight of her crying broke his heart. She quickly rubbed them away and sniffed. "I'm fine," she assured, trying not to let her voice waver. "Travel safe!" She tried to be cheerful, to not make it harder than it was.

He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lips. "I love you," he said, not caring that both of their families were watching.

The tears she had been trying to hold back fell again and her lower lip trembled against his fingers. "I love you, too," she whispered.

He kissed her, a brief passing of their lips, and then turned abruptly away. If he didn't leave now, he might not. He might indeed tell his father he didn't want to go and he'd stay in Highever, with Ely, instead. But he couldn't. He had to make his place in this world.

When he got on the ship, he thought about going straight to the lower deck, but decided against. He hurried to the rail and looked for her. He saw her, tears on her cheeks, standing next to Fergus and Delilah. She waved and attempted a smile. He waved back, and they kept waving until they couldn't see each other anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: The bathing incident Ely remembers? That was written by a dear friend as a gift for me, CouslandSpitFire, and is entitled "Treasure". I highly recommend it because it is super cute and well-written. It was so cute, I had to make a part of my bdhc, way back when. XD


End file.
